Wedding Gifts
by OMariquitaO
Summary: It´s Hermione´s and Ron´s wedding day and Lucius has a very special gift for them.


**Well, actually I wrote this story in German. But to practice my English I translated it into English.**

**I would be more than happy if you would let me know what you think about it. If it is too bad written I'm going to delete the story. I don't want anybody to be annoyed by my English writing.**

**Characters:** Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

During writing I didn't took DH into account.

**Wedding Gifts**

She looked rather pretty. It was remarkable how a small amount of silky fabric and an advantageous pattern could change a barely average girl into a graceful woman. Even the lack of natural elegance was concealed by some simple but noble jewellery.

Lucius settled back in his chair, a relaxed expression on his face. He was satisfied with this small miracle, performed by the help of his money and his wife's sense of taste. Even for his standards, his daughter-in-law looked presentable.

But still the wizard couldn't understand, what was so special about Miss Hermione Granger that would give an explanation for his son's affections.

Thoughtfully the blonde man lifted the head, his gaze gliding over the countless guests before it lingered by the bridal couple.

Just one face.

Just one single face amongst all these people was animated by sincere joy, and not overshadowed by doubts and mistrust or this quiet wistfulness, which signed the facial expression and gestures of the bride.

But this single face was the only one that matters to him.

Lucius´ lips curled into a faint smile as he caught his son's quick glance. For the first time since years, the bright blue pools of Draco´s eyes were free of all questions and self-doubts he had been tortured by for so long.

As Lucius had sensed the oppressed despair of his son for the first time, he had sworn to do everything in order to banish the sorrow from his eyes.

He kept his promise.

He had encouraged Draco, had advised him and in the end, when persistence and slyness had succeeded, he had given his permission to a marriage with a mudblood.

But despite of all their efforts, it had taken years until the carefully made plans of father and son had finally merged in success.

Years full of throwbacks and doubts, in which especially Draco had suffered from unanswered love. For Lucius it had been easier. Not much of course for he had sensed his son's sorrow, but still easier due to the fact that sympathy is never as strong as the original grief.

The snake's poison had only slowly spread itself out in the relationship of Hermione and this pathetic Weasley. Over and over again they had to change or regenerate it inconspicuously.

But eventually the small doses had burned deep holes into Hermione's and Ron's feelings and in the end had ripped Hermione's apart. Just some miserable shreds remained and they were not more than distant memories.

But these memories still had enough power to cause this fine expression of wistfulness in Hermione's face, which even on her wedding day refused to fade.

Everybody was aware of this kind of sadness in her eyes, especially Lucius, one of the most attentive observers in the room, but he didn't like it because of his caring for Hermione but because it still wasn't enough for him.

Too little wistfulness. Too little sadness.

In her deep brown eyes there wasn't nearly as much sorrow as there had been laying in Draco´s a long time ago.

His son had suffered. Because of her. Because of her stupidity. Because of her love for Weasley.

And now his son would make her happy, would give her everything she might think of, would read every desire from her cinnamon eyes. And in return she would make him happy just through her presence in his life.

An eye for an eye. That was one of Lucius´ few principles.

Draco makes Hermione happy and she does the same for him. Simple.

But in contrast to his son he wasn't willing to forget that she had let him suffer in an amount that couldn't be compared with her pathetic melancholy.

The blonde wizard's fingers slowly stroke along the edge of his goblet.

The small drops clinging on the wall of the goblet were of the same red as the shining ruby, resting on the fair skin of Hermione's cleavage. Narcissa's wedding gift.

Cold, grey eyes watched as the drops slowly ran down the wall and finally merged with the dark pool on the ground, where they didn't seem red anymore but deep black.

His lips curled into a satisfied smile as his gaze glided over the couple once again.

They were opening the remaining wedding gifts.

With a smile on her face Hermione was reading a greeting card, while Draco peered over her shoulder, his fingertips gently playing with the soft hair curling over her neck. After putting the card aside his hand slipped into hers and Lucius watched as her small fingers gently closed around Draco´s.

When the couple gave attention to his gift, Lucius involuntarily leaned forward.

Accurately Hermione removed the paper from the box and carefully lifted its cover.

Her horrified scream caused Lucius to take a sip from the vine, hiding his smirk behind the goblet.

The box slipped out of the bride's hand, revealing its content, and some more screams were filling the room

The small drops on the inside of the box were deep red, but from the dried blood the stump of the hand seemed to be black.

Black like the small amazonite gem that stuck on the unnatural cranked ring finger.

A powerful stone of protection… normally. The fool Weasley even had worn it after he got to know about her marriage plans with his greatest enemy.

Now the quiet wistfulness had vanished from Hermione's face, replaced by sheer horror and inexpressible despair.

Lucius smiled.

An eye for an eye.

Sorrow for sorrow.

The End


End file.
